To Be Young
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: After Po accidentally turns himself into a baby, Master Shifu orders the Five to each take care of him. Read and find out how the Five managed to make Po back to normal.
1. The Stone

To Be Young Ch. 1: The Stone

**Another story, and this may be a little rushed since I'm working on something...**

* * *

It was almost the time to sleep in the Valley of Peace. The Furious Five and Po were at the Hall of Heroes because Master Shifu needs to talk to them.

"Why do you think were here?" Po whispered to Monkey who just shrugged. Then Master Shifu came to them.

"I know you're wondering why we're all here," Shifu started, "Well, I called all of you here because I sense that someone is trying to steal something from the Jade Palace."

"Who do you think would steal something?" Mantis asked.

"I'm not sure, but we all should prepare for who could possibly steal something from here." Shifu said, "He could come out any second."

Then, as if on cue, a group of ox came out of nowhere. "To be honest it's not just a he but a they." One of the ox said.

The Five along with Po and Shifu got to their battle stance. Then they all started to battle. Po and Tigress managed to knockout four ox while Monkey and Mantis knocked out three. Viper and Crane were busy with five and knocked out two. Master Shifu was busy with one ox that appears to be the leader.

"What do you want from the palace?" Master Shifu asked as he jumped and kicked.

"Nothing you should worry about." The ox said blocking the kick. Then he grabbed Shifu's leg and threw him to a pillar. The ox took two more ox and went into a room. Master Shifu woke up and followed the ox.

With Po...

Po was still busy with two ox then saw Shifu following the ox leader. He knocked the two out then followed Shifu.

With Shifu...

Shifu followed them into a room filled with ancient artifacts. He saw the ox leader wrapping a price of cloth on a small red stone. The ox leader noticed Shifu and ordered his two soldiers to attack. The ox leader grabbed the stone in the cloth and started to the door. He was about to escape when he bumped into Po. The cloth containing the stone went flying through the air and Shifu managed to kick it back up in the air. Po stood up and knocked out one soldier then kicked the ox leader out of the door. He saw the small stone come out of the cloth and he ran to get it.

"I got it! I got it!" Po said while running.

Shifu knocked out the other soldier and shouted, "PO NO!"

Too late, Po grabbed the stone then a big bright yellow light flashed causing Shifu to shield his eyes. The light shined through the entire palace. After the light dimmed out, the Five came in the room.

"Master, what happened?" Tigress asked, "The ox managed to escape, did they steal something?"

Master Shifu stood up and wiped off the dirt on his clothes. "No, they didn't steal anything." Master Shifu said, "But something happened to Po." Master Shifu added as he turned around to where Po caught the stone. They all looked at shock when they saw what happened. Po was on the floor holding the stone, the only difference is that he's a baby. The Five all looked at Po in disbelief.

"M-Master? Is that Po?" Tigress asked.

"I'm afraid so." Master Shifu said as he went near Po. "Po turned into the baby when he held this stone." He added as he placed a cloth on the stone and tried to grab it. Po on the other hand didn't let go.

"Po, give it to me." Master Shifu demanded as he pulled harder. Po didn't let go but when he finally did, it sent Master Shifu on the other side of the room. The five chuckled while Tigress helped her master up. When they looked at Po, he started to cry.

"What should we do master?" Monkey asked.

"We should let Po calm down first." Master Shifu said as he went near Po and tried to calm him down. Po saw Shifu and cheered up a little, then he grabbed Master Shifu's beard and pulled it hard. Master Shifu winced in pain then instantly pulled away from Po. Po started to laugh and clap.

"Awwww... he's so cute!" Viper said.

"So what should we do now?" Tigress asked.

"I'm going to consult the scrolls on how to reverse this. In the meantime, all of you shall be taking turns in taking care of Po. Who wants to volunteer first?" Master Shifu said.

The Five all looked at each other. Then Viper spoke up.

"I will!" She said excitedly.

"Alright, Viper will take care of Po for tonight and tomorrow. Viper will choose who's next in taking care of Po after tomorrow if this problem won't be solved." Master Shifu said and went out to find a scroll that has solution to the problem.

Then Viper went to Po and tickled his cheek which made Po laugh. "This isn't going to be hard." Viper said then the rest of the Five started to leave when Viper called out to them.

"Um...guys, taking care of Po is easy. Bringing him would be hard since I don't have hands."

"Well I'm not carrying him." Mantis said.

"Me too." Monkey said too.

"Not me, my legs can carry him but we're indoors and that's the problem." Crane joined in, "What about Tigress?"

"Why me?" Tigress asked.

"Well, you have hands and you're the strongest." Viper said.

"No way I'm carrying him." Tigress said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Come on Ti, just for once. If you won't, I'm gonna choose you to take care of him after tomorrow." Viper said giving a grin.

"Alright, but don't choose me next." Tigress said as she went near Po and carried him.

"I promise I won't choose you next." Viper replied giving a sly grin.

Then they all went to the barracks. While they walked, Tigress noticed that Po was sleeping on her shoulder, which caused her to smile a little. Viper lead Tigress into her room.

"Alright Ti, you can lay Po on my mat." Viper said.

Tigress placed Po on the mat, he was still sleeping. Tigress smiled a little on how Po was grabbing the air, dreaming about something. _'To be honest, he does look cute.'_Tigress thought.

"Uh...Tigress, you could go now." Viper interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, okay." Tigress said as she went out. Viper gave a small smile when her friend went out. Then she laid a blanket on top of Po and slept on a mat next to him.


	2. First Day

To Be Young Ch. 2: First Day

**Another Chapter for a story i almost forgot to complete...**

* * *

The next day, the morning gong rang. The Five all went out of there rooms to greet Master Shifu.

"Good morning Master Shifu." They all said in unison.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Master Shifu said, then he looked over at Viper. "Viper? Where's Po?" Shifu asked.

After hearing that, Viper's eyes grew wide. She looked inside her room and didn't see Po around.

"Uh oh." She said a little too loud.

"What do you mean by..." Master Shifu said but stopped when he looked inside Viper's room to found no one inside. "Uh oh." Master Shifu added. The rest of the Five looked in the room.

"Everyone, start looking for Po. He might be crawling nearby since he's still a baby." Master Shifu said. Then all of them split up into groups.

A few minutes later, Tigress entered the training hall to see if Po was there and he actually was. Tigress felt relieved when she saw Po but then she became nervous when she noticed where Po was. He was on the Jade Turtoise Bowl (Kinda unbelievable) sitting down and looking at Tigress with a big smile.

"Po! Get down there!" She yelled. The others went in when they heard her and all their eyes grew wide when they saw where Po was.

Po laughed at them and waved his he lifted both his feet and tumbled backwards into the bowl. Everyone gasped when they saw Po fling through the air, was hit by one of the Seven Clubs in the butt, flew into the wooden warriors then was thrown towards Tigress who managed to catch him. When they looked at Po, he was smiling and laughing cutely at them. Everyone sighed in relief that he was alright.

"That was close." Monkey said.

"He could've gotten hurt." Mantis added.

"Viper, how did you let Po escape your room?" Tigress asked still carrying Po who was playing with her whiskers.

"I don't know, he must've gotten out early this morning." Viper said, then she looked at Master Shifu. "Master, did you find anything to change Po back to normal?" Viper asked.

"I'm not sure, but I found a scroll about the stone." Master Shifu said as he took a scroll out of his robe. Then he began reading it.

"It says that the stone is called the YouthStone. It's a small red stone that has the power to turn someone younger depending on how old the person is. Infants and children are not affected by the stone in anyway. The stone was founded 100 years ago by an old goat who became young when he first touched it. The stone's effect lasts for five years. Many thieves want their hands on that stone so that they would live longer. The stone was being kept here after when thieves started to do everything to get the stone." Master Shifu read. "So that's why Po's a baby, he must've have been about twenty years old." He added.

"So how to reverse the effect?" Tigress asked as he tried her best to not let Po cry while she lets his hand stay away from her whiskers.

"Hmm...let me see..." Master Shifu began reading again, "Here, it says something about how to lessen the effect, but nothing about how to reverse it." He said.

"So? What does it say?" Mantis asked impatiently.

Master Shifu cleared his throat and started to read again, "To lessen the effect, the victim should be given care by an adult for at least five days."

"So we should take care of Po for a week?" Crane asked. "What type of antidote is that." He added.

"Well, when old people use it, they become younger depending on their age. Most people who used this are older than 40 because of the age limit. And most of them take care of themselves other than let someone take care of them, they also don't want to get old easily. That's why the way on lessening the effect is a little strange." Master Shifu said then he turned to Viper. "So Viper, I expect you to take care of Po today." He said.

"Yes Master." Viper replied as she looked at Po on Tigress' arms.

"Alright, tomorrow, Viper will be choosing who's next to take care of Po. For now, the rest of you should continue on your training after you have breakfast." Master Shifu said then went out to meditate.

Then they went out the barracks to have breakfast. While walking, Viper noticed that Po was sleeping again on Tigress' shoulder.

"Tigress? Why are you still carrying Po?" Viper asked with a small smile.

"Oh um...I ... I'm carrying him since you can't and I was just about to ask you where should I put him." Tigress said when she realized she was still carrying Po.

"Well, since he's asleep, you could put him in my room." Viper replied, then Tigress went to Viper's room and gently placed Po on the mat. When she went out, she looked over her shoulder and smiled a little on how cute Po was sleeping.

Tigress walked into the kitchen and sat down on her seat. The others were already there while Viper was trying her best to cook some tofu.

"So Viper, who would you choose tomorrow to take care of Po?" Crane asked breaking the silence.

"Hmmm...It's a secret." Viper said as she prepared the tofu.

"I sure hope that it isn't me." Mantis said.

Then Viper passed the plates of tofu around. They all began eating, the food was good, but it wasn't as good as Po's food. After breakfast, the four went to the training hall to train while Viper went to her room to check on Po.

She peeked in to see if Po was alright, she saw a bulge under the blanket and sighed. She went in and went near the blanket. Then she lifted up the sheet to only see a pillow. Viper's eyes grew wide and she started to panic.

'Oh my gosh! Where's Po?! And how does he get out without us knowing?!' Viper thought.

Viper went out of her room and searched the barracks, the kitchen and the courtyard. She was busy looking behind a bush when she heard someone behind her.

"Viper? What are you doing?" The voice said.

Viper turned around and saw Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu... What a surprise! We were just playing hide and seek with Po." Viper said giving a fake smile.

"Oh alright, carry on then. Although I sure hope you didn't lose him again." Master Shifu said and noticed that Viper was becoming nervous.

"You did lose him again didn't you?" Master Shifu asked.

Viper nodded nervously at her master. Master Shifu sighed and spoke up.

"We should find him before he gets hurt."

Then without notice, Mantis came to them.

"Uh guys, you may want to see this." Mantis said as he lead Viper and Master Shifu into the training hall.

Upon reaching there, they saw the others looking up. Take a guess on what they were looking at. Po was on a swinging club laughing while holding on to the chain.

"How on earth did he get up there?!" Master Shifu asked, the others just shrugged.

"We should get him down from there before he hurts himself." Master Shifu ordered. But before they can act, Po flew into another club and swang on it, then he flew to another club this time nearer to the Five and swang on it too. Then he fell down, still giggling, and landed on Monkey who managed to catch him.

"For a baby, he's still quite heavy." Monkey complained. Then he placed Po on the floor.

"And quite a troublemaker." Mantis added.

Master Shifu looked at Po and then to Viper.

"How did you lose him again?" He asked.

"I don't know, before breakfast he was sleeping in my room and when I went to check on him, he's gone." Viper replied.

"Well, we should all keep an eye on Po." Master Shifu said, "Speaking of Po, where is he?" Master Shifu added looking at the spot where Po was last seen. Everyone turned their heads to see no baby panda around.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!" Mantis exclaimed.

* * *

**On to the next one!**


	3. Second Day

To Be Young Ch. 3: Second Day

**Ah, Nothing feels better than posting the chapter after you finished it,**

* * *

The next day, the Five all went out of their rooms when they heard the morning gong. Viper checked her room to see if Po was there and he definitely was, sleeping like a baby, well he really is a baby. She sighed with relief and greeted her Master. Oh yeah, if you're wondering how they found Po, they found him at the barracks kitchen eating some dumplings left at the table.

Master Shifu greeted back at his students and turned his attention to Viper.

"Is Po in your room?" Shifu asked.

Viper nodded back and opened the door to reveal a cute panda sleeping on the mat.

"Good. I hope you have your choice on who's going to take care of Po next." Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu. I choose Monkey to take care of Po for today." Viper said giving a smile.

Monkey's face dropped in disbelief. 'Me? Why me?' He thought.

"Alright, Monkey would be taking care of Po today and he would choose who will take care of Po tomorrow." Master Shifu said. Then they all went to the kitchen while Shifu went to meditate.

"Viper, why did you choose me?" Monkey asked denying the fact that he would take care of Po.

"Well, you're his best buddy, and you know Po much better." Viper explained.

"Good luck man!" Mantis said giving a small chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm choosing who's next to take care of Po." Monkey said with a sly grin, which made Mantis shut up.

"So where's Po?" Tigress asked.

"I bet he's still sleeping, I'll go check." Monkey said as he went to Viper's room.

Monkey opens the door and saw Po sleeping on the mat, how was he sure it was Po? Well, Po was right on the mat and didn't have a blanket. Monkey sighed in relief. Then he went back to the kitchen.

"Is Po still there or is he gone again?" Tigress asked.

"He's still there which is actually a miracle." Monkey joked. "Anyways, let's eat!" He added.

After breakfast, the Five, except Monkey went to train in the training hall. Monkey went to Viper's room to see if Po was awake. He prayed silently that Po would be there and when he opened the door, he sighed with relief. Po was still sleeping on the mat.

"I could've sworn for a second that he would be out again." Monkey said to himself. Then Po woke up and yawned cutely, Monkey smiled seeing how cute Po yawned. Po noticed Monkey and crawled towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Alright Po, what do you want?" Monkey asked slowly backing away from him.

Po stopped in front of Monkey and grabbed the air, telling Monkey that he wants to be carried. Monkey did what he was told and lifted Po up.

"How 'bout we head to the kitchen and grab you something to eat?" Monkey said as he tried his best not to drop Po. Po laughed and clapped his hands meaning yes.

Then both of them went out to the kitchen, Monkey found some leftovers and gave some to Po who gobbled it up.

"Wow, even when your a baby, you still have a large appetite." Monkey commented. Po laughed again and saw Monkey's tail. When Monkey turned around to get more food, Po jumped down and grabbed Monkey's tail and squeezed it hard. Monkey yelled in pain which only made Po laugh. Then Monkey finally got Po to release his tail.

"And quite strong." Monkey said as he rubbed his tail. Then he lifted Po up and went into his room.

"Alright Po, time to rest." Monkey said as he laid Po on the bed. Po was laughing loudly and was clapping his hands. Then Monkey went out of the room and closed it tight.

'Finally, I can do what I want!' Monkey thought as he went out forgetting that Po can get lost easily.

After a few minutes of training, the four went back to the barracks.

"Phew, I need some rest." Crane said as he went to his room. "Hey, where's Monkey with Po?" He added while walking.

"They should be here." Tigress said.

Then Monkey came in the barracks. "Oh hey guys." Monkey said as he went in.

"Monkey, where's Po?" Viper asked.

"He's in my room since this morning." Monkey said.

"You left him all alone in your room?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I needed to do something so I left him there." Monkey replied. Then Viper and Tigress ran to Monkey's room and opened the door to reveal no one inside. Monkey walked behind them.

"What's wrong guys..." He said as he looked in his room, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He added when he realized what he did wrong.

"Don't you remember that Po can escape the rooms easily." Tigress said trying her best not to be annoyed. Monkey chuckled back sheepishly.

"Come on, we should go find him." Viper said.

"Let's check the training hall first, he always goes there." Tigress suggested. Then Tigress, Viper and Monkey went to the training hall to see Po holding a couple of nunchuks. Po smiled at them as he waved one hand.

"Well, at least he's not in any danger. Right?" Monkey said with a sheepish smile. Both females just rolled their eyes. Then Tigress went near Po carefully since Po was carrying a weapon.

"Po, drop the nunchucks, slowly." Tigress said as she approaches the panda cub. Po giggled and smiled at her, then he started to swing the nunchucks, hitting Tigress in the process. Tigress laid on the floor as she held her cheek, where Po hit with the nunchucks.

"Tigress, you alright?" Viper asked as she and Monkey approached Tigress while the panda was still swinging the nunchucks around.

"I'm fine." Tigress replied, "Just get Po and get this over with." Then both the primate and reptile went to get Po, although it was no easy task.

Viper tried to get Po and was hit two times by the nunchucks. Monkey also tried but ended up with a bruised eye and a headache. The two went back to Tigress afraid of getting hit again.

"Man," Monkey started as he rubbed his head, "How can we get him when his swinging the nunchucks around? I'm surprised that the nunchucks didn't hurt him though."

"Come on, it can't be that hard?" Tigress complained.

"Well, why don't you try getting him, you only got hit once and I was hit thrice!" Monkey replied.

"Fine." Tigress said as she went near the panda.

"Po..." Tigress said slowly, "Drop the nunchucks and come with me."

Po just looked at her with his cute baby face then giggled again.

"Mama!" Po said while giggling. Viper and Monkey both froze at this but the one who was most affected was Tigress. Tigress shook her head out of her thoughts and went nearer to Po who seemed to have dropped the nunchucks already. She picked Po up and cradled him while Po was laughing cutely at her.

"You can defend yourself quite well for a baby." She said. Then they went back to the barracks.


	4. Third Day

To Be Young Ch. 4: Third Day

**KA-DERP, nothing to say at all...**

* * *

The next morning, Monkey chose Crane to take care of Po. At first Crane was shocked, then he relaxed a bit since he doesn't really have anything to do for the day except for training. The Five all went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. After that, they headed for training, except for Crane of course who should take care of Po. Crane went to Monkey's room since that's were they last placed Po in. He entered and hoped that Po was still there which he was. He sighed in relief and entered slowly being sure not to wake up the sleeping panda.

As he entered, he awed at the little sleeping panda since he was literally cute as hell or heaven if you want. (In modern terms, it's called CUTENESS OVERLOAD)

Then the panda woke up and saw the avian. He giggled a little and stared at the bird with a wide grin for a while. Then Po's tummy rumbled a little which made Po giggle more. Crane saw this and thought that Po was hungry, so he went out, double checked if Po was still there, and got some food for the baby.

As he got back, he's beak dropped and he dropped what he carried with him when he saw that Po was no longer there.

"Oh my gosh!" Crane panicked, "Where did Po go? I leave him here for a couple of minutes and poof! He's gone! Was he kidnapped or something? Or maybe..." Crane kept on panicking that he slapped himself to keep himself in control.

"Relax Crane, you're a Kung Fu Master, a baby wouldn't make you panic that much." He reassured himself. Then he

immediately went out to find Po. He searched the training hall first knowing that Po usually goes there. He bursted through the training hall doors, he was met by four pairs of eyes all looking at him.

"Crane what's wrong?" Viper asked seeing Crane looking like he ran instead of flew.

"Have you guys seen Po?" Crane asked in response, everyone shrugged.

"Wait you lost Po?" Tigress asked as she and Viper became worried. Crane nodded back.

"I figured he would be here since he always ends up here when he manages to escape." Crane said.

"Come on, let's go find him." Tigress said as she and the rest bolted out.

They all split up into groups: Tigress searched the Peach Tree, Viper and Mantis searched the rooms in the barracks, Monkey searched the Hall of Heroes, and Crane stayed at the Training Hall just in case Po shows up.

As Viper and Mantis searched the rooms, they found no clue of the panda cub, the same with Monkey at the Hall of Heroes. Po didn't show up at the Training hall which is his usual hiding spot.

While Tigress was about to search the Peach Tree, she could see something on a tree branch. She went closer and saw a panda cub climbing and seems to be going for a peach.

"Po get down there!" Tigress yelled.

Po noticed her then smiled as he continued to go for the peach, he grabbed the peach then fell down the branch. Tigress gasped as she dived to catch Po. She managed to catch Po but she landed on the solid ground. She grunted as she got up and held Po.

"Man, you should really tell us were you go next time." Tigress said as she went out tell the others she found Po who was eating the peach.

When the news came, Crane felt relieved that Po was found. Then he thought of who would take care of Po next, he thought of Tigress but he rethinks when he thought that he might get pummeled. He may have thought of that but secretly, Tigress was hoping that she would take care of Po next since Viper's turn. So Crane chose Mantis next to take care of Po the next day.

Man, that was a bad idea.

The next day, was spent on finding Po the whole entire day. Po managed to escape on breakfast, lunch, and dinner which made Mantis frustrated and knowing his size made it much more difficult.

During breakfast, Po was found at the training hall again. At lunch, he was found at the Peach tree. And at dinner, he was found at the storage room at the training hall which took the Five hours to find him until Po accidentally knocked over some armor.

Anyways, continuing on with Crane's day, Crane stayed put in his room where Po was placed after being found. He stayed there for a couple of hours since he really can't bring Po since he's heavy. Crane felt hungry that time so to make sure Po doesn't go out, he tied some rope around Po's neck making it a little loose so Po can breath and tied the other end on something sturdy. Once he knew Po can't escape, he quickly went out the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. After eating, he went back to his room and he literally fainted. Turns out the rope was chewed until it snapped and the panda was no more again. Once Crane gained consciousness, he went out to find Po again.

He went to the training hall first knowing Po, as a cub that is. He bursted through the doors and frantically looked for Po. The rest of the Five weren't training and they were off to do what they want to do. So that's making it harder for Crane.

He checked the storage room before leaving and found no sight of the panda cub. He flew to the Peach Tree since that was his second place to look for Po.

At the Peach Tree, Tigress was meditating when she heard some rustling in a bush nearby. She turned and got to her defensive stance. She saw the bush with something moving in it. She prepared for what would come out but eventually relaxed when she saw a panda cub come out.

"Po? What are you doing here?" Tigress said as she went near the cub, "Did Crane leave you alone in a room again?"

Po giggled back and asked to be carried by trying to grab the air. Tigress knew what he meant and picked him up. Po giggled again and began to fall asleep on Tigress arm.

"Viper is right, you do look a little cute." Tigress said as she walked to the barracks.

As she was walking, Crane flew down to her.

"Oh thank goodness you found him." Crane said.

"No problem, but keep a sharp eye on him next time." Tigress replied.

"So can you place him in my room?" Crane asked.

"Why should I carry him?" Tigress said.

Crane just gave her a see-for-yourself look.

"Oh right." Tigress said. "Okay I'm gonna carry him to your room." Tigress added as both of them went back to the barracks.


	5. Kidnapped

To Be Young Ch. 5: Kidnapped

**The Final Chapter!**

* * *

While Mantis was taking care of Po the next day, he got tired and tied Po to something in his room and went out. By the time he came back, he hoped Po was still in the room and saw one thing hat shocked him the most.

A gaping hole was on the wall leading outside and Po's ropes were cut off.

"GUYS!" Mantis yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"What is it Mantis? Did you lose Po again?" Viper asked.

"Well, yeah but this is different! Look, I went out for a while and when I came back to my room, all I saw was a giant hole through my wall!" Mantis explained.

The Five immediately went out to Mantis' room. They saw a hole in the wall that can fit Tigress.

"Po didn't make this hole." Tigress said, "He was taken by someone."

"We need to tell Shifu about this." Crane said. Then they all went to go find Shifu.

They found Shifu meditating in the Hall of Heroes.

"Master Shifu, Po's been kidnapped!" Tigress said while bursting threw the doors.

"What? Are you sure?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, there was a large hole in Mantis' room." Tigress replied.

"Alright, all of you spread out and find out who took Po." Shifu said.

The Five nodded and went out.

Meanwhile...

An ox was sitting in a stone chair. Then another ox came in.

"Sir, we got him." The ox said.

"Good, now we can send a ransom note to the Jade Palace saying we would give him back if they hand over the YouthStone!" The ox leader said.

"Yes sir." The other ox said.

"Bring him here." The ox leader ordered. Then a couple of ox came in carrying a panda cub.

"Aw, isn't he just adorable." A guard said.

"Silence!" The leader yelled, "Now place this cub in a room where he can't escape."

The ox nodded and brought the panda cub into an enclosed room with an iron door. The cub, just sat in the room and inspected the room.

With the Five...

The Five searched around the Valley but didn't have any clue where Po is nor the one who kidnapped him.

"It's getting late, we should find him tomorrow morning." Mantis suggested. The Five nodded and went back to the palace.

The next day, Zeng came in the kitchen while the Five and Shifu were discussing on where to start searching.

"Excuse me Masters, but there's a scroll for you." Zeng said as he handed a scroll to Shifu.

"What is it?" Mantis asked.

Shifu read the content of the scroll.

_Dear Masters of the Jade Palace,_

_I am here to tell you that we are holding the panda cub in our secret base which is a secret! If you ever want to see the panda, you must give me the YouthStone which is the red stone we tried to steal from you. Meet me at the village square today, not tomorrow, at noon and don't be late!_

_From,  
The ox leader of the ox._

"Wow this ox means business." Mantis said.

"He's holding Po captive, what should we do?" Tigress asked.

"We have no choice but to give the stone to them, Po's life is at stake especially since he's a baby." Shifu replied. The Five sighed.

When it was time to meet the ox leader, the Five and Shifu met him at the village square although the ox leader came a bit late.

"Sorry I'm late." The ox leader said, "That cub is hard to handle, now give me the stone and as I promised, I would give him back to you."

"Alright but..." Shifu said but was interrupted.

"Let us see Po!" Tigress said.

"Alright, bring him out." The ox ordered. Then some ox carrying a panda cub came forward.

"Now give me the stone!" The ox demanded.

Shifu came forward and gave the YouthStone inside a box to the leader. The leader inspected the stone and gave the box to another ox.

"Good now we can go!" The leader yelled as he turned to leave.

"What about the panda?" Master Shifu asked.

"Oh the panda? He might be a good servant for me." The ox leader said with a grin.

"Let him go!" Tigress yelled and lunged at the ox but some ox came in front of her and blocked her. Soon they all broke out in a fight.

While Tigress was fighting, she noticed that Po was being carried away by some ox.

"Po!" Tigress yelled and noticed an ox had some nunchucks. She knocked the ox out and threw the nunchucks towards the ox carrying Po.

The nunchucks hits the head of the ox and bounces into Po's hand. Po was dropped by the ox and Po just sat there with the nunchucks in his hand.

Tigress watched Po but she got interrupted when an ox tried to kick her.

Some of were trying to get Po but Po began twirling the nunchucks that no ox can get near him. When one ox tried, he would get hit in the face at least two times before thrown a few meters away.

Tigress knocked out the remaining ox and looked at Po who was laughing while swinging the nunchucks around.

_'Just as I expected.' _Tigress thought then went to go help the others. A few minutes later, the fight died down. Ox began to decrease in number as more and more get knocked out. After the Five finished fighting, they turned their attention to Shifu who was still fighting the ox leader.

"Do you really think you can stop me? I am the ox leader of the ox, and nothing can stop me!" The ox yelled but then something hits him straight in the head knocking him out. The leader fell to the ground revealing a panda cub behind him who was giggling. Po must've threw the nunchucks in the air an managed to hit the ox in the head.

The Five and Shifu went near Po and the ox.

"Well, Po seems to be alright." Viper said.

"What about the stone?" Mantis asked.

The Five looked around for the box holding the stone and Monkey found it.

"Here it is!" Monkey said as he grabbed it. When he opened it up, there was nothing inside.

"Where's the stone?" Mantis asked.

"It must have been dropped." Crane said.

"It could be anywhere." Viper added.

Then they heard Po giggle. They turned and saw the panda cub holding on to the stone.

"Or maybe with Po." Mantis said.

* * *

**Just Kidding, this ain't the final chapter.**


	6. Back To Normal

To Be Young Ch. 6: Back To Normal

**Final Chapter!**

* * *

After the so called fight, the Five and Shifu went back to the Jade Palace. Master Shifu placed the stone in a secure place where no one can ever find it, even himself if he forgot. Some rhino guards came and took the ox to Chor Ghom prison. The Five were still taking care of the panda cub and were sitting in the kitchen table.

"So, when would Po be back to normal?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, it already has been five days." Tigress replied as she looked at the panda cub sitting in a chair eating on some noodles.

"It could happen any minute now." Mantis said.

Then Po's stomach began to rumble making the Five look at him.

"I think he's going to change back!" Mantis exclaimed.

Then the rumbling softened and a burp came out of the cub making him giggle.

"Or not." Monkey added making the Five sigh.

"Anyways, we need to go training now, Master Shifu would get mad if we don't train." Crane said as he went out. The others soon followed except for Tigress who had to take care of Po for the day.

Tigress just stared at the panda who was busy eating on some dumplings. When the panda finished, he went near the table and grabbed the bean buns.

"You really have an appetite." Tigress said making the panda look at her and smile cutely.

"Come on, no more eating, you have to get some rest." Tigress said as she lifted up the cub.

Po cried as he was lifted up and begged to be let go. Tigress knew how to make him stop crying and grabbed some bean buns. The panda immediately stopped crying and grabbed a bean bun.

Tigress brought baby Po into her room to lay him down. Tigress tucked the baby in her bed and sat down on a chair of keep an eye out for him. Soon she felt bored and chose to meditate. She was meditating for a while and when she opened her eyes to peek at Po, the cub was gone.

"How the..." Tigress said then went out. "How can a panda be that stealthy?" She asked herself as she ran to the training hall.

She bursted in making the rest of the Five look at her.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Crane asked.

"Did you lose Po?" Viper added. Tigress nodded slowly.

"Well, he's not here." Viper said.

Then Tigress dashed towards the Peach Tree. As she was sprinting, she noticed a bright flash came from inside the tree. She raised a brow and continued on.

When she got there, she inspected the place but didn't find a cub

Then she heard some rustling in the tree, when she went near, all she could notice was a big object fall from the tree.

"Ow!" A voice said.

Tigress looked at the being that fell down and saw a panda.

"Man, how did I get up there?" Po asked as he got up. Without an answer, Tigress hugged him.

"You're back to normal!" Tigress screamed in joy.

"Um..." Po said nervously. Then Tigress noticed what she was doing and immediately broke the hug and stood up straight.

"I mean, you're back." Tigress said in her usual tone.

"So what happened?" Po asked.

"Well, you sorta turned into a baby after you held the stone." Tigress explained.

"Oh, I didn't remember any thing, although I did remember someone taking care of me." Po said.

"Who was it?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that he or she was a little orange I think." Po replied. "I remembered that I was given some bean buns and was placed in a bed." He added.

_'It was me.' _Tigress thought. "Anything else?" She asked.

"I don't think so, but somehow I have this strange feeling of using some nunchucks right now." Po said. An awkward silence passed the two warriors.

"Well, we should go back to the palace and..." Tigress spoke up breaking the silence as she turned her head towards the palace and looked back at Po, who was no longer there. "What?" Tigress said.

"Hey Ti, aren't you coming?" A voice yelled.

Tigress looked to see a panda already half way down.

"Man, I still can't get how he does that." Tigress said to herself as she started to walk down.

When they got to the palace, they went to the training hall to tell the others that Po was back to normal.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**Really, this is the final chapter.**


End file.
